Kara's Judgement
by Ryex
Summary: Hey guys and girls, Ryex here! Here is the story that will come out whenever, Kara's Judgement. It has nothing to do with Ryex or his messed up adventures. We meet the young Eevee named Kara inside his family's den where the only thing you have to do to be accepted into is be courageous, something Kara does well. Bye!
1. Part 1: Introductions

-Hello! This your redheaded author returning with a story that has NOTHING at all to do with Ryex or his crazy journeys! So I'm pumped, but are YOU? Here's today's chapter, for the newest story, Kara's Judgement! This is all just introductions, so without further ado, part one. Also, the characters in this story will be commentating with me at the end and start of every chapter.-

"Ugh... what time is it? Ceo?" The light filtering in through the leafy curtains was finally getting annoying and I decided to get up. I look around the boy's room and see everyone gone and no traces that show that they even left. "Ha ha, very funny guys. Now come out and talk, it's starting to get cold..." I say shivering in my straw bed before I stand. I look at the spring and see the familiar gray eyes and ears greeting my arrival. I then look down and am greeted by my gray T-shirt and white vest, then my white shorts with many pockets. I then look behind me and see my gray and white tail wagging behind me excitedly. I look around the room and see on one of the hooks Flare made my bag and my pendent, it was a small one shaped like a red 3D diamond that shined at the emmoonlight/em hits it and not the sunlight like most think. Then I hear noise from behind me in the spring as I put on my bag, a crimson red one that has one strap that goes across my chest and finishes on my side. Out of the spring jumps my sister with her usual attire of cerulean blue knee high boots, sky blue blouse with a navy blue stripe down the center, and then her blue hair that matched the pond's water of clear blue. On her head were three fins, one on the top of her head, and the other two were just above her where her ears should be but they function as her ears, and she had cerulean blue eyes and a fin like tail the same color as her eyes. She rushes at me with two orbs of water forming in her hands and she throws them once there as big as her head. I duck under them and send a Trump Card flying at her gut. It hits spot on as she was still running at me and she's sent flyng back into the wall behind her as water drips near me. Then a flurry of icicles fly at me from the roof, creating obstacles in my path as my brother jumps out of his little nest up on the roof where he carved it out and starts blasting Ice Beams at me. He jumps at me, his teeth growing longer and snow starts to fly around him, going out of his normal guerrilla warfare styled fighting and keeps up the assault on me as I jump out of the way of every blow. During this I note his new clothes set, he and Vae have pale skin, but he has long cyan hair ending in crystal like straights instead of my sister with her short hair. He had on a blue coat that goes with his hair, an almost white undershirt, and cyan blue skinny jeans. He had ears and a tail much like his hair, crystal like and pointy with a dark blue inside but a light blue out, and his eyes were navy blue. I decide to end the game of 'Meowth and Rattatta' and I blast him with a volley of Trump card, this time launching two red tablets at his face. Hes sent to the ground and the ground around him melts as he runs away laughing. Then my youngest sister runs in and launches a Flamethrower attack at me. I duck under, and feeling a little irritated, shoot a Hidden Power at her, causing the white orbs to slam into her gut, thus slamming her into the wall just like Vae was a couple minutes ago. During the time she takes to readjust after the water type move I just used, I note her new outfit like I did the other two. She had on her a cream colored sleeveless top, a red jacket, and crimson skinny jeans with cream trim. She herself had ruby red eyes, wolf like ears,a bushy flame like tail, and cream colored hair that flowed down her back in waves. She stands up and runs at me with flames enveloping her body and I grin seeing her signature flame charge attack. I react with a move not spoken of to be known by Eevees, Water Pulse. After training with Vae and everyone since I was a kit, I learned unique moves such as this. I throw the sphere and after that there was just steam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esp was busy after today's surprise training session where instead of the usual assault from Umbrae, Jol, and her, it was Vae, Ceo, and Flare. I look at everyone and it seems the others got new outfits too. Sylve, my slightly younger sister and the Sylveon of the group, had a neon pink and cream dress that stops just below her knees ending with frilly laces at the bottom, dark pink boots that stop below the bottom of her dress, and pink finger-less gloves on her hands. Her physical features showed hot pink straight hair that ends in curls cascading down her back, ribbons holding certain parts of her hair up and her dress on were cream colored but tipped with a small layer of pink, a slightly larger layer of neon blue, and the rest is light sky blue ending with curved tips on each ribbon, white skin like every except Umbrae, cyan blue eyes, and a small tail. Umbrae, my older brother and the Umbreon of the group, had a black unzipped jacket with a yellow ring on each arm, a gray undershirt, black loose fitting jeans with two yellow rings on the side, and gray shoes. He had chocolate brown skin, black straight hair that stopped just above his shoulder, another yellow ring just visible under his hair, ears that look a lot like Ceo's on his head but his were more rounded, and last but not least, he had a tail much like his ears, each body piece having a yellow ring near the end of them. Then there was Leo, the Leafeon. She had a green jacket with which she always had the hood up, a pair of jeans that came down to her ankles, tan combat boots, tan finger-less gloves, and neon green earrings. She as a physical being had auburn eyes, blonde hair with a green line that curved much like the mega symbol down her hair from her forehead to the bangs that like to constantly cover her eyes, she had white skin, leaf like ears and tail, and that was it. Then we had old excitable Jol, my brother the Jolteon. He was now wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt tipped with white on the collar, a pair of white jeans, and yellow sneakers. His eyes were onyx black, his hair was yellow and spiky, and he didn't have a tail surprisingly. Last but not least we have Esp, the Espeon. She was now clad in a violet dress that went to her ankles and had sleeves that covered her arms, black sandals with straps that link onto her legs, and pink orb earrings. Her shaggy hair was a violet purple like her dress, she had one long tail that splits into two strands, and her eyes were an amethyst hue. After a day if relaxing, training, and recovering for the unlucky three of the morning, it was time for me and Umbrae to go and watch over the entrance of the den. Well, it's more he watches it and I sleep next to him soaking in the moon's rays while he keeps watch and wakes me if he needs me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex: Hey guys, Ryex here with the new batch of eeveeloutins! Meet Ceo, Leo, Esp, Umbrae, Jol, Vae, Flare, Sylve, and Kara!

Kara: Hey there!

Ceo: *Nods*

Leo: What's up?

Esp: A pleasure to meet you.

Umbrae: Watch your back...

Jol: Hey hey hey!

Vae: Hello.

Flare: Greetings!

Sylve: Hi...*Shy wave*

Ryex: Either way, gotta finish this before I crash... Farewell Shippers!

All the Eeveeloutins: Bye!


	2. Part 2: The Ralts

-Ryex: Hey! 'So soon?' might you be asking? Well, I wanna catch this up to AOQNQ and RP, so I'm updating again today!

Kara: Hi!

Ryex: Hello Kara... either way, here's 'The Ralts'. This is Ryex, taking a nap.-

Tonight I couldn't sleep so I stayed with Umbrae at the cave entrance, keeping watch.

"This is new. What, couldn't sleep?" He says in his usual stern voice.

"Yeah, something just feels wrong. Hey, my pendents not glowing or shining!" I point out pointing at the charm on the chain that even in the moonlight refused to glow. He glances over and sees it as well, but he just shrugs it off. He returns his gaze to the clearing outside the rocky cave, relaxing against the warm rocks of Flare's room. I stand and walk into the peaceful moonlit clearing and start to meditate. Off to my right I hear footsteps approaching fast, whereas Umbrae doesn't. I stand and walk over to the thin tree line and see a flash of lime green crossing my view. Than a girl no older than me stumbles in and falls down.

"Kara! Don't approach... Psychic types aren't all that trustworthy in the night." I ignore his warning and run up to her and check her for wounds, finding many.

"She's hurt... Umbrea! Give me a hand over here, stop being so superstitious!" He reluctantly walks over and grabs her other arm and flings it over his own, then we walk into the den's medical wing which has Esp's room next to it, thought it used to be mine. We lay her down on the bed of vines, grass, and leaves, then Umbrae goes to get Esp. During this short time period I note her appearance and grab the supplies necessary for cleaning and covering her wounds. She had a gray dress, black sandals much like Esp's but hers were visible due to the dress cutting off at her knees, and black crescent moon earrings. Her body had lime green hair the slightly covers her left eye, a pink horn that comes from her head's top to almost her eye level, white skin, and pink eyes. The reason I know her eye color is because she's still awake, even though her arms and legs are covered in wounds. Soon after I have everything set Esp comes in with Vae and Flare, shooing us out. When we're outside I go back to the clearing and see a girl with Pokeballs clipped to her belt loop calling out a name I hadn't heard before.

"Sheela! SHEELA!" She keeps shouting like this and she'll wake everyone up! OK, scratch that, already did. I see everyone looking out at her and she pokes her head and sees us, specifically me since I was right in her face. She was amazed that we were here and more surprised by the size of our home.

"Problem?" I say patiently whilst everyone else in the living/training room was growling.

"Soooo sorry if I woke you, but have you seen a Ralts pass by, most likely hurt? Pink eyes unlike the rest of her species with orange-ish red eyes?" I nod and she squeezes out of the doorway and collapses on the forest floor, relieved. "Good, I thought I lost after that wild fight. Who knew Pidgey could be so vicious!" I raise my hand in response while the group behind me chuckles, before each and everyone of them is hit by a Trump Card or two. Then I turn back to the girl and grab the vine next me and pull it up, widening the doorway to let her in. She smiles at me and crawls in cautiously, aware of the angry glares she was receiving from the rest of my family.

"So... what do we do while we wait for Esp and the other two?" Asks Jol as he jumps lightly from foot to foot, much like me when I'm ready to fight.

"Why not train?" I say, ready for training much like my brother. When everyone except Umbrae agrees, we split into two groups, about to play my favorite game. Basically the idea was get the other team out, like humans with dodge ball. We use our attacks to get the other team out in the limited time and space, because every time we run out of time, the space gets smaller. It was me, Ceo, and Sylve, versus Jol, Leo, and a person from the girl's team, Drake the Gallade. He wore a white T-shirt with a lime green jacket over it, a red tie that he liked to keep straight, white jeans, a white sweatshirt wrapped around his waist functioning as a belt, green gloves, two green blades strapped to his arms , and white boots. His eyes were a piercing red, he had green hair with a cyan blue line down the middle and a cowlick in the back with one eye covered by it, and his skin was fairly pale, but not as pale as Ceo's. The trainer ,(Whose name was Haren, I learned this from Drake), was the referee for this match. Drake started with a sudden Psycho Cut, and Ceo counters with creating shields with Ice Shard launched on the ground and Sylve launches Moonblast over it, striking Leo.

"Leo, OUT!" Haren shouts from the sidelines and everyone seems to forget I'm here in the moment of victory, but when Jol releases Thunder, the light shows me in front of Ceo with a Shadow Ball in each hand. Then I slam them together and push my hands out (**AN:Imagine the Kame-Hame-Ha here)** and out flies a crackling beam of shadow energy. It forces it's way through the Thunder and slams into him, as I stop he's embed into the wall and Umbrae has to pull him out after my signature shadow beam. "Jol... out?" Haren says confused after what she just saw slam into him, but we still celebrate. Then I realize Drake was gone.

"Guys, gaurds up. Drake's hiding..." I say, the hairs on the back of my neck bristling in anticipation. Then I see it, the flash of green flying around. "Ceo, Ice Beam barrage mode." I say calmly as he blasts wherever I point, and eventually we slam a direct hit to his gut and he flies backwards into the wall, ice forming on his stomach. "YES! OK Ceo, you can stop shooting." He stops the beam and we see how much he had frozen in the room, seeing almost everything on the blue side of the room frozen and charred.

"Drake, OUT!" Haren yells one final time as we celebrate together, causing Esp to poke her head out of the doorway to the Med wing, and she gapes at the amount of ice there was everywhere.

"The girl's awake and for the most part healed. You can come in and see. Who's the new guy and the girl?" She calls out from the doorway, staring at both Drake and Haren.

"Haren, Sheela's trainer, and Drake, her Gallade." I say walking back in the Infirmary and seeing her sitting there drinking my special Oran Berry smoothie. "Like it? Good, I make it myself. Also, someone's here to talk to you." I say leaning against the wall as her trainer walks in and at that moment I note how she looks. She had a yellow and black pair of shorts, a pink top, white coat with red rings on her wrists sewn onto it, and red, black, and white trainers. She herself had blue hair shaped like a W in the back, blue eyes, and white skin. They hug tightly and celebrate being reunited as we stand in the back feeling happy for them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kara: Hey, Ryex is still sleeping..

Ryex: Wuzzat? Eh...*Snore*

Sheela: Hi!

Haren: What's going on with our lives?

Kara: Dunno... See you guys next time!

Everyone except me: Bye!

Ryex: WHAT!*Crash* Owww... Could've woken me up... Bye guys...*Snore*


	3. Part 3: The Start of Something New

-Kara: Hey! Kara and everyone here. It's time for the Journey to start!

Ryex: Hmm? Hey that was my line for the chapter! Get back here!*Starts chasing Kara*

Umbrae: Enjoy the chapter...

Ryex: QUIT STEALING MY LINES!-

After a couple more hours of sleep, Sheela and Haren were ready to leave and get her properly checked out by a woman named Nurse Joy. I stood on the overhang outside the cave entrance as they were saying there byes to everyone, then they see me.

"Hey, you gonna say bye to us?" Calls Sheela from the ground below me as the wind blows my silver hair around as I stand thinking until I jump down and land in a crouch position in front of them.

"I was actually thinking that I might come along with you to train against new situations and new people. So can I?" Sheela looks at me in surprise while Umbrae and everyone else agrees with me coming to help me grow accustomed to new changes and see the world for myself.

"Well if Haren says so than yeah, let me ask her." The two then mumble to each other then she turns back to me and nods. We then spend the next hour getting me set for a new adventure. When I walk out of my room the only thing that will let you know it's me is the red pendent which was now back on my neck. I now had a gray T-shirt that has a white collar that slightly comes over my chest unevenly, white jeans that went over my ankles, white Vans, and a white and gray cloak. My physical features are the same as before with my hair being the only different thing as it's now more ragged but still silver. When I step out my bag is all packed and I was ready, and so was Sheela and Haren.

"Well... bye. For now of course! I'll be back and I'll be better than ever!" I say to everyone in the den as I grin at them as my dream was finally starting to take shape in front of me.

"Bye Kara! You too Sheela and Haren!" The family waves at them from behind me as we walk through the woods to the route on the other side of them near by Pallet Town where apparently they lived but we turn to Viridian city instead of Pallet.

"Now to prove that we're partners and to make sure you can't be captured by anyone else, I need to catch you, OK?" Haren says from my side and I nod and she brings the ball to my eye level and I punch it. Then it's all red around me before I see the inside. Note to self, tell the family that the inside of a Pokeball is just like the cave, or it becomes whatever you knew as home before this point, which was my den. Though seeing around inside it was the den how I always had it in my dreams. Then it's all white and I see the forest again this time surrounded by Pokemon that I know their species but not their names. There was a Scyther, the female aside from Sheela in the group. She was clad in a emerald green chest plate, lime green leggings with the heels visible showing white skin, and a green mask that covered her mouth but not her eyes. She had green hair and piercing crimson eyes like Drake, with two scythes on her back. Note to self, DO NOT piss her off. Next there was a man who kept talking to Drake in hushed voices but when he talked to me he was very friendly. He had a light yellow tunic like shirt, yellow jeans and two shine like earrings that shone in daylight. His hair was orange (**AN: Like Ryex's), **and he had white skin.

"Hey Ryex! To introduce you to the rest of my family, you battle. If you hit them, they give you a letter of their name. They hit you, you give them a letter of your name. Knock them out, I give you their name. Sound good?" Sheela calls from her small spot on the balcony that's outside of Haren's room.

"Sure, why not. You guys agree?" I say to the others who were lounging around the lawn and the Scyther and the Vibrava nod because I already know Drake's.

"Ready... START!" The two rush at me while I form the two blue orbs form in my hand and the man stops there and charges a Ground type attack while the woman takes out the scythes revealing wings on her back as they glow light green. Then she crosses them and pulls them apart in an 'X' formation and a red X flies at me, then I slam the orbs together and it creates a veil of water in front of me. During the time where they can't see me I slip out of the way of the X Scissor flying at me and slip behind the male charging his attack still. When the water clears I slam another Water Pulse into his head and he falls to the ground and on the sidelines I hear Sheela call out "T!" The green haired woman turns around and her braid flails around on her back, once she's her comrade struggling to get up she runs at me. I boost my self off of the ground up to the balcony and then to the air, covering up the sun from their view as I from the two Shadow Balls and I hear Haren cheering me on from the ground. Then I slam the two orbs together and yell, shooting the beam down at the both, it crackling with electric like force.

"YAAAAAHHH!" The beam slams into the Ground type and the Bug type down on the ground and the Vibrava was down for the count.

"His name is Theo the Vibrava!" I faintly hear the voice behind me as I land outside of the boundaries of the smoke, waiting to see the outcome on the Scyther inside the dust. Then the wind blows it away and she wasn't there, so now I'm worried. Then I hear a voice above me crying out a battle cry and I look to it but get slammed in the chest by the woman's scythe and I'm sent sliding across the ground till I'm under the balcony and stand.

"K."I say grinning. Then I run up and I hear a voice behind me call out the letter 'F' but now I'm focused on the battle. I throw the cloak in the air showing the shirt I had on underneath and the pendent bouncing off my chest as I run up ready to strike. Before she can bring up her defenses I use quick attack to get right in front of her and slam her in the face with a Trump Card, then I use Bite on her arm and throw her across the lawn. When she tries to stand she falls face first and was down.

"Her name's Fury the Scyther, congrats. You won after only having to give one letter of your name." I hear Sheela say that above me before everything goes black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryex: How you feel bud?

Kara: Shut the hell up...*Falls into Sheela's arms*

Sheela: I'll take him to his bed.

Ryex: Thanks. Either way, I'm the only one in the studio so... bye? Question mark...?


	4. Part 4: Kara's past

-Ryex: Hey guys and galls! Here's today's chapter, and it's go time for Kara's awakening!

Kara: What?-

I grip my head as I sit up, feeling my cloak wrapped around me tightly like a blanket.

"Where am I?" I say drowsily, hearing people interacting near me.

"Oh, you're awake! Good to see that." I hear a unfamiliar male voice to my right say. I turn to see Theo next to a fire with Fury and Drake talking in the back.

"Where is this?"

"The route outside Viridian city in the forest. Thought you would know." I hear Sheela say arrogantly to my left as she leans against a tree. I stand and stretch my arms a small bit before turning my gaze to the sky.

"Ah.. The night sky... My home away from home. I know Umbrae's staring at the same sky right now. Wait, an Umb star?" I point at a red star up in the sky, as it flashes in my view and I back away. "Does anyone here have bad luck commonly? Because the last time I saw one was... That day..." My voice trails off as I remember the day my parents died in the attack.

**_Flash back..._**

I was still a kit, but I was quickly gaining more and more independence in my eyes. I was playing out side with Umbrae while he was still an Eevee when they came. Men in long white coats, they tried to grab me and Umbrae, but only succeed in grabbing him. I run in the cave and tell my parents about it, and they rush out to confront the men. My siblings follow me as we look out, and we were frightened by what we saw. The men had Umbrae in side of a tube as big as dad, and there were people alongside them with different looks. There was an Ursaring, a Pidgeot, and a Gallade, against my two parents, and the three were just toying with them. They threw them into the mountainside above us and the Ursaring unleashed a Hyper Beam on them. The rocks came down and I ran to my room, curling into a ball clutching my pendent. I hear Esp scream, then the others and I stand, ready to fight. I run to the mouth of the cave and see them in tubes as well, with different wires pumping different energies into them. Then they were enveloped by white light and the men laugh, and as my siblings evolve I start attacking the men with Trump Card after Trump Card. The glows die down and I Iron Tail the tubes open, letting them come out. We check the wreckage and I curl into Esp's chest as Umbrae pulls out what remained of our parents.

_**Flash back end...**_

I shiver at the memory, as I remember every detail of that gruesome day. Everybody stares at me as I curl up into a ball and just lay there, before Sheela speaks.

"Wuss. Bet you're worth nothing in a fight." I glare at her before I wrap myself in my cloak and walk into the trees to try to calm myself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryex: Man Sheela, when did you turn cold?

Sheela: When I felt like it.

Kara: That hurt, you know that?

Sheela: Whatever.

Ryex: Bye everyone!

Everyone except Kara: Bye!


End file.
